K project: Et si l'on sortait au zoo?
by Vale-Fun
Summary: Les membres du Howling Flame décident de passer une journée au zoo...


Bonjour à tous!  
J'ai écris l'OS suivante i peu près un an... Je l'avais publié sur ce site, mais mon ancien compte a été malencontreusement supprimé-  
Après relecture, j'ai trouvé cet OS plutôt pas mal, et ai donc décidé de le poster aujourd'hui à nouveau!  
Mon style d'écriture a, en un an, beaucoup changé (enfin, je crois?), mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'abandonnerais mes anciens travaux!

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews (s'il-vous-plaît...? *tête de chien battue*) ^w^

* * *

OSK PROJECT: ET SI L'ON SORTAIT AU ZOO?

 _16 avril, 09h37_

Une matinée ensoleillée, les membres du howling flame... Un cadre idéal pour commencer notre histoire. Comme à son habitude, Izumo Kusanagi nettoyait son précieux bar Mikoto l'observait en fumant une cigarette la jeune Anna Kushina l'observait en silence, avec un discret sourire sur les lèvres Yata chahutait avec Kamamoto sous le regard amusé (et bienveillant ?!) de Kamamoto.

La petite Anna décida de quitter le roi rouge pour quelques instants. Elle revint peu après, avec un livre d'images « nos amis les animaux », et le tendit à Mikoto, avec un regard, se voulant insistant. Soupirant, le roi installa Anna sur ses genoux et ouvrit le livre à la première page (logique, non ?). Le sommaire. Pas très intéressant. Il tourna la page et apparut une grande photo avec pour simple description « les oiseaux ». Il s'apprêtait à tourner de nouveau la page mais la fillette lui retint la main et pointa du doigt les deux mots. « Les oiseaux » lui lit le roi. Elle lui libéra enfin la main pour lui permettre de continuer le livre. « Les chiens... ».

Mikoto termina le livre et le rendit d'un air légèrement exaspéré à la petite albinos, dont les yeux brillaient malgré son air impassible.

« -Peut-être que Anna voudrait aller voir ces animaux pour de vrai, non ? »

Totsuka venait de prendre la parole, échappant aux reproches de Yata, dus à sa maladresse naturelle. Anna, dont les yeux étincelaient encore plus, hocha rapidement la tête, signe d'approbation.

« -Je propose une sortie au zoo, avec qui voudra, afin de faire découvrir à notre petite princesse, des animaux qu'elle n'a surement jamais vu ! »

A l'ouïe de la requête de Totsuka, les membres du howling flame levèrent la tête.

« -Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, et puis, ça vous ferait du bien de sortir au lieu de rester enfermé ici toute la journée, répondit Izumo.  
-Le zoo... c'est bien là qu'on peut voir des animaux rares, hein ? S'interrogea soudain Yata.  
-Yata-san, tu n'as jamais été au zoo ? demanda Kamamoto, quelque peu surpris.  
-... Tss... Et alors ?!  
-Rien, rien, c'est une bonne occasion alors !  
-Bon... Qui d'autre veut venir ? Repris Totsuka. »

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, Mikoto, Anna, Totsuka, Yata et Kamamoto se mirent en route pour le zoo, « plutôt » décidés à s'amuser. L'entrée au parc fut pourtant... Compliquée.

« -Tarif famille nombreuse ? »

... Où est-ce qu'elle voyait une famille nombreuse celle-là ? Pour être une famille, il fallait au moins une mère... Mikoto observa Totsuka. Oui, avec son sourire stupide, il pouvait très bien passer pour une mère de famille... Et puis Anna et Yata étaient encore mineurs, ça ne faisait pas de doute, et Kamamoto avait un look de voyou d'à peine 18 ans... Mais attendez ! Totsuka ressemblait-il vraiment à une femme ?! Le roi rouge le dévisagea et vérifia. Il n'avait quand même pas de paire de... STOP !

« -Non, 3 adultes, un moins de 20 ans et une moins de 12 ans.  
-Ça fera... 1000+1000+1000+700+500... 4200 yens s'il vous plaît !  
-Quoi ? C'est pas un peu cher ? On est que 5, hein !  
-Oui, 4200 yens... »

Totsuka tendit l'argent à la jeune femme afin d'éviter l'embrasement de Mikoto et le petit groupe rentra dans l'enceinte du parc. Kamamoto déroula le dépliant qu'il avait pris à l'accueil.

« -Alors dans l'ordre, les animaux de compagnie, d'Amazonie et d'Afrique, le vivarium et le terrarium, les animaux de la savane, l'aquarium, les animaux de la forêt, le tunnel aux fauves et la volière.  
-Les oiseaux ? demanda Anna.  
-Oui, les oiseaux sont dans la volière, répondit en souriant Totsuka.  
-On ne peut pas commencer par les fauves ? »

Les quatre autres se retournèrent immédiatement vers Mikoto. Alors le roi rouge aimait certains animaux ? Bon, c'était de lions qu'on parlait, ce n'était pas si étonnant au fond, mais tout de même ! C'était de Suoh Mikoto qu'il était question !

« -On doit faire le circuit dans l'ordre... répondit simplement Totsuka, lui aussi quelque peu étonné... »

Les cinq membres du howling flame commencèrent donc leur visite par les animaux de compagnie, sur lesquels ils ne s'attardèrent pas trop, Anna en connaissant la plupart (qui n'a jamais vu de chien ou de chat dans sa vie en habitant en ville ?). Caresser les lapins était autorisé et la fillette fut étonnée par la douceur de leurs poils, ce qui fit sourire les autres.

Le groupe arriva devant les singes. Il y en avait plusieurs races, comme dans tous les zoos normaux.

« -Kamamoto, regarde celui-là, tu ne trouves pas qu'il te ressemble ? Plaisanta Yata en pointant un orang-outan quasi doré du doigt.  
-Yata-san... C'est pas drôle ! rétorqua Kamamoto, visiblement gêné, pour le plus grand plaisir de Yata... »

Vint ensuite le tour des araignées et des reptiles. Les insectes à 8 pattes n'étant pas jugés très intéressants par notre groupe, les cinq observèrent rapidement, Anna n'appréciant pas énormément les petites bêtes de même que les petits reptiles. Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant le bassin à crocodiles. Les gros reptiles retinrent cette fois-ci l'attention de la petite fille, par leur grande taille, leur peau écailleuse et surtout, par leurs grandes dents, dépassants de leurs gueules pourtant fermées. Oui, Anna était impressionnée (chose très rare !), et légèrement apeurée par les lames de rasoir servant de dents aux imposants animaux.

Il était maintenant midi passé et les estomacs des cinq visiteurs commencèrent à manifester leur impatience de laisser le passage à la nourriture.

« -On pourrait peut-être aller manger, non ? L'aire de pique-nique n'est pas très loin de notre position d'après le plan, alors... proposa Totsuka.  
-Ouais, je crois que je commence à avoir faim, moi, approuva Yata.  
-On est tous d'accord, donc ? »

Les quatre autres hochèrent la tête, guidés par leurs estomacs criant famine. Ils se dirigèrent vers la brasserie de l'aire de pique-nique. Les prix n'étaient fort heureusement pas trop élevés ( qui sait comment aurait réagi un certain roi ?!). Un sandwich aux crudités pour Anna et Totsuka et un au thon pour Mikoto.

« -Il reste un sandwich au poulet ? demanda Kamamoto en arrivant devant la vendeuse.  
-Vous avez de la chance, il en reste juste un monsieur !  
-Qu- Naaan ! Je veux ni au thon ni aux crudités moi, intervint Yata, y a rien de plus dégelasse que ça ! »

Pour une fois, Kamamoto fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. C'est qu'il y tenait, lui, à son sandwich au poulet ! Il rejoint les autres, culpabilisant, mais heureux dans le fond. Yata arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un sandwich aux crudités dans les mains, une expression totalement dégoutée au visage, et les sourcils encore plus froncés qu'à l'habitude. Tss, comment des sandwichs aussi infects pouvaient exister ! S'il rencontrait le créateur –y en avait-t-il un ?- de cette merde, il lui ferait tâter de sa batte, tiens ! Après avoir mangé, les rouges continuèrent leur visite par l'aquarium. C'était un aquarium plutôt simple : des poissons de rivière, des poissons de mers dont des poissons exotiques aux mille couleurs qui plurent beaucoup à Anna (elle utilisa sa bille sur la demande de Mikoto qui voulait lui faire découvrir la beauté de ces poissons) des méduses et des requins, bien entendu.

Suivant le parcours conseillé, ils arrivèrent devant les animaux de la forêt.

« -On peut les caresser ? demanda Anna en pointant un sanglier du doigt.  
-Anna-chan... Ils ne sont pas aussi doux que les lapins tu sais ? Et je ne pense pas qu'on ait le droit en plus ! lui répondit Totsuka  
-Et alors ? »

La question de Mikoto fut posée avec un peu trop d'impatience dans la voix... Le roi rouge se dirigea vers la barrière, bien décidé à l'enjamber pour essayer d'attraper un sanglier pour –s'amuser ?- l'amener à la fillette. Il passa une jambe par-dessus et s'apprêtait à passer la deuxième lorsqu'Anna lui retint la main.

« -Tatara a dit qu'on avait pas le droit... »

Un sifflement agacé lui répondit et Mikoto repassa du côté de l'allée centrale, quelque peu déçu d'avoir été ainsi stoppé dans son élan. Seulement, après avoir après de Kamamoto que la partie des fauves arrivait après la partie des animaux de la forêt, le roi rouge accéléra considérablement le pas, visiblement impatient. Le groupe termina donc plutôt rapidement d'observer les daims et autres pour finalement arriver devant un tunnel en verre épais qui passerait à l'intérieur du domaine des lions et des tigres.

Le lion, le roi des animaux. Mikoto, le roi du clan rouge. Lorsque ce dernier aperçut un de ces impressionnants animaux, sa seule réaction fut de le fixer, droit dans les yeux.

« -La vitre ne peut pas casser... Hein ?  
\- Allons mon petit Yata-chan, il ne faut pas avoir peur... Tu sais, ces animaux sentent la peur ! répondit Totsuka.  
-J... J'ai pas peur de ces boules de poils moi ! D'ailleurs je suis bien plus fort qu'eux, alors en avoir peur... Et puis j-»

Le puissant animal venait de faire un bond et de se retrouver au-dessus du tunnel de verre, agacé par le regard de Mikoto. Qui le fixait toujours, d'ailleurs ! Lorsque le lion avait bondi, Anna et Totsuka s'étaient serrés mutuellement la main, les deux se broyant presque Yata était tout simplement tombé en arrière et Kamamoto avait reculé d'un bon pas. Tandis que ce dernier essayait de relever –et de rassurer...- un Yata en panique –son cœur avait manqué un bond quand même !- le lion continuait de taper contre la vitre, de plus en plus énervé par le regard de Mikoto.

« - On devrait partir, non ? Anna a peur, je pense ! Proposa –cria- Totsuka.  
\- C... C'est la meilleure proposition de la journée, tiens ! Approuva vivement Yata, un peu remit. »

Aucune réponse de la part du roi rouge, toujours aussi occupé...

« - Mikoto-san ?  
-Hum ? Se réveilla enfin le roi.  
-Anna aimerait bien partir... expliqua brièvement Totsuka.  
-Ah... »

Mikoto regarda la petite fille concernée, ne percevant comme d'habitude aucune émotion chez elle, puis soupira et acquiesça. Laissant le lion s'énerver tout seul contre la vitre, le petit groupe (Yata en tête...) quitta le tunnel pour rejoindre la volière, 150 mètres plus loin. A l'entrée, des graines étaient disponibles afin de nourrir les oiseaux. Totsuka partit donc acheter 5 petits paquets, un pour chacun, malgré la désapprobation de Mikoto. Les visiteurs entrèrent ensuite dans la volière, leur paquet dans les mains. A peine arrivé, la première initiative du roi rouge fut tout simplement de jeter le paquet par terre. Ni une, ni deux, tous les oiseaux se précipitèrent sur les graines éparpillées au sol. Tandis que Totsuka, Yata et Kamamoto tentaient vainement d'éloigner les oiseaux de leurs paquets –et oui, ils avaient été repérés...- Anna observait. Les bêtes aux milliers de plumes et de couleurs la faisaient... Rêver. Malgré l'attaque, les quatre autres (et oui, Mikoto aussi !) sourirent. Ils pouvaient tous très bien distinguer le bonheur de la fillette. Elle souriait. C'était pourtant très rare ! Mais son sourire était pourtant très visible, apaisant même. Apparemment autant chez les hommes que chez les oiseaux. Quelques-uns s'approchèrent, certains se posèrent même sur sa tête. Elle resta quelques minutes ainsi, sous le regard attendri des quatre autres, avant de se réveiller. Elle se retourna vers les membres du howling flame, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« - On va rentrer maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Si tu veux, lui répondit Totsuka. »

C'est ainsi que s'acheva cette visite et que le groupe rentra au HOMRA, de bons souvenirs dans la tête –et dans la caméra de Totsuka pour la plupart-, celui de sa première sortie au zoo, celui d'avoir fait –et remporté !- un duel de regard avec un lion, celui d'avoir été entourée de nombreux oiseaux, ou encore celui d'un bon sandwich au poulet... En rentrant le soir, tous étaient plus ou moins ravis, mais surtout joyeux, c'était une certitude. En bref, cette journée fut l'une des meilleures de leur vie. Et oui, le bonheur n'est comme qui dirait pas éternel, et il arrive parfois qu'il soit brisé bien trop rapidement et violemment que ce qu'on aurait prévu...

* * *

La dernière phrase est une référence à, comme vous le savez tous (et bien malheureusement T.T), la mort de Totsuka...

Bonne journée à tous, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS :3


End file.
